User talk:Kaaven
Welcome Hi, welcome to Neo Scavenger Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shop Mart shopping cart page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi, In my opinion it's less confusing if the crafting page shows the recipe names like they are displayed ingame, what do you think? - Malacodor (talk) 12:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm still waiting for an official response. What must be done that requires admin rights? - Malacodor (talk) 17:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Campfire by friction does not work It really doesn't work. I put up the ingredients and this is what I got: FYI: I downloaded the game today. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 20:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Plot Encounters You're right, the page looks horrible. I marked it for deletion. I also added the "Plot Encounters" category to location pages that also have encounters. Malacodor (talk) 13:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Camp page? Hi, I was thinking about making a page about camp stat bars, but then I wondered if I instead should make a page about campsites with camp stats included. What do you think? Silentfeather 11:14 July 19th, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers I wouldn't use and on the same page, either for the whole page or for only a part of it, maybe with a little warning in the headline, for example: In the forest (contains spoilers!) Alternatively, I could make a modified spoiler template which warns from spoilers in the following section. I changed the collapse template, the syntax is now , Text3 will then be shown after the collapsable part. All parameters can be empty, but only the last 3 are optional, so minimum is . I also updated "Strange Forest" to the new format. Malacodor (talk) 22:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Zom Zom's Whenever I choose "?" I don't have to pay and get in as stock. Malacodor (talk) 11:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Lamp Software doesn't add to base power consuption of the devices Lamp software doesn't work like that. Look at the differences at the picture. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 00:53, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Screenshot size I finally managed to merge the pages about small and medium threads (totally forgot about it). I used a screenshot I made with a resolution of 1600 * 900, thus twice as big as usual (simply increasing the imagewidth of the infobox makes the image look blurry, even when the image is desplayed exactly twice as big as its original size). Do you think it's a good idea to have bigger images of small items, or should all images be on the same scale? Malacodor (talk) 23:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to have bigger images of big items, only of small ones, maybe 2*2 or smaller. This would be polite to users with weaker eyes, like me. ;-) Malacodor (talk) 00:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) If you feel the 2x2 and smaller items are really too small, change them of course. Just remember to leave the one empty grid box border around them, to keep the ability to compare item sizes. Kaaven (talk) 01:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Infobox templates What do you like more, the simple and multi box templates, or the new custom box templates? Malacodor (talk) 00:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I like the custom templates, FWIW. Caerold (talk) 00:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I really didn't had a chance to use the new ones yet, so for now, I am without an opinion on the subject :D Kaaven (talk) 01:07, December 25, 2013 (UTC) What I mean is, is having a single template better than one template per line, given the funtionality is the same? Malacodor (talk) 01:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, sorry for late response but, you know... Christmas :D Anyway, while I am basically OK with whatever you find easier to work with, at this time the templates practically stopped being templates - they look far too complicated for a new user to use, let alone make it easier for him. So I would say simple and multi. We really need 3 types anyway: simple item, weapon and container. Kaaven (talk) I made a new Itembox, it supports up to 10 items and 3 attack modes. It is built on top of the Infobox custom code, which makes it much easier than working with the box formatting directly. The syntax is quite similar to the multibox. I replaced the infoboxes of all weapons with the Itembox, so you can look there if you need examples. Malacodor (talk) 22:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Check Bronze Talisman for a simplified spoiler template. Malacodor (talk) 23:42, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that - it's simple and it works - just how I like my infoboxes :D Great work mate! Kaaven (talk) 23:56, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Three attack modes isn't enough when you group all three spear types together. There needs to be two modes for each spear (six total) if you want to display everything. This is one of the reasons I like the custom templates -- I'll have to hold off updating the spear damage until the template gets lengthened. I'd change it back to custom, but I understand you want everything looking the same way for new editors. Caerold (talk) 06:22, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Exceptions like that are when the custom infoboxes can be used, I think - this is a rare situation that most likely will not have another instance (three slightly different weapons of the same type are unlikely to happen again). Kaaven (talk) 11:40, December 29, 2013 (UTC) That makes sense. I just hesitated to change that page *back* to custom after MC moved it to itembox this morning. I'm fine it with either way, but I'd been following his lead in changing other pages to the simpler template, since it seemed to be the consensus. Caerold (talk) 12:00, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the Itembox should support 6 attack modes now. Malacodor (talk) 13:39, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I already stuck the data into the Spears page in custom format. Feel free to change it back or I'll get to it eventually... Caerold (talk) 13:40, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Batteries, item pages and categories Hi, Kaaven! I assume you're in charge of this wiki, mate? Don't know if you remember me from Dan's site; was very active there in the early days of the game. Glad to see the wiki has come so far since then! :) (apologies if this isn't the best way to get in touch... I used to edit another wiki but haven't done so in a couple of years, so a bit rusty!). Anyway, sorry for making those unwanted changes. However, I was interested to read you wanted to keep the Batteries page exactly the way it was. IMO, the biggest problem with this wiki has always been how hard it is to find specific things. NeoScavenger has very scant documentation, so the wiki is really the only way for players to find out stuff when playing: "How can I do this? Is this possible? Can I find this item?" and so forth. Batteries are a good example of this; many playthroughs, I've not found a single one, and certainly not all the different types. Someone like me who wanted to look up exactly what kinds of batteries were in the game, however, is faced with sorting through a dozen pages (all categorized as generic "Items") which are not consistent in content; for example, the 'Batteries' page has AA Batteries and Micro-Cell Batteries on it, while Cellphone Batteries and Smartphone Batteries have their own pages but are not linked to from the Batteries page (and are in fact marked for deletion!). Laptop and iSlab Batteries don't have entries of their own at all, the only info on them are brief notes on the Laptop and iSlab item pages themselves. For consistency and/or ease of finding information, surely either all batteries should be listed/described on one single Batteries page (a more detailed/better version of my revisions to that page) or else (going the opposite direction) each type given its own page (like the "marked for deletion" Cellphone Battery one)? Because I saw the single pages had been marked for deletion by someone and there was no opposition to this on the talk pages, I assumed the plan was to go with the former (all Batteries on one page, much like all Spears are on one page, for example) and started doing that. Sorry, since that obviously wasn't the intention planned by you guys. I won't make any more changes there, but would strongly suggest one of the editors updates the page to make it more readible (there were a few errors/readibility issues that I fixed) and to decide how best to cover Batteries overall. While my personal preference would be individual pages per type (collected by a Batteries category), having one single 'Batteries' page (similar to my rolled back intentions) seems more in keeping with the stye of the other wiki item entries (Spears, Shirts, Cargo Pants, etc.). Anyway, I'll leave it to you and the mods to fix up how you think best, but wanted to let you know my thoughts/reasons for the edits. Regarding 'computers' versus 'electrical devices'... the latter would cover ALL items in the game that require electrical charges to work, from a water tester to a flashlight to a cellphone to a laptop (and I'm expecting more in the future). A 'computer', (as I envisioned the distinction), are electrical items that can run software (hacking, lap, GPS). Just like a microwave and a fridge are both electrical appliances requiring power IRL, but only microwaves can cook food! :) If I come to the wiki after playing the game and finding software, and want to know "what items can use this?", I can find it via 'computers' (I'm more than open to a change to better category names, mind you!). If I find a battery and want to know "what can I use this in?", I can find it on the wiki more easily if these items have their own category, don't you think? As for the bracelets, necklaces and adornments categories... surely the more distinct but helpful categories the better? What if I come to the wiki looking for every item that can ONLY fit in a wrist slot? Or any wearable item that's NOT clothing? I only added those after I myself had trouble finding all the headgear and necklaces in the game (it was all previously under generic 'Items'). Again, though, I'll leave it up to you; don't want to step on any toes here! :) Banjo oz (talk) 11:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC)